Rememer to Breathe
by Jewels33
Summary: I knew what was coming. Edward was close, close to giving in, and losing complete control. His hand tightened against my back, as his intoxicating scent overwhelmed me. We had both lost control." ExB takes place after Eclipse. M for adult themes/situation
1. Control

_A/N: Okay, so this story will take place directly where Eclipse left off. I haven't read Breaking Dawn yet, purposely. I wanted to write a FF based on what I thought could happen after Eclipse. I have NO clue what happens in Breaking Dawn, aside from knowing that Bella is eventually changed. _

*-*-*-*-*-*

I lifted my head slowly, meticulously, although I allowed my eyes to remain shut. I inhaled sharply, and my left hand flew outwards, raising it in mid air, searching for the hand I hoped would meet mine. Not disappointed, as quickly as my hand had left my side, another hand joined mine, pulling it back down. The hand was cold, hard and yet soft. I knew who it was. Edward.

"Bella, my love…" he cooed ever so softly, his voice melting my heart as he spoke "you can open your eyes, my love. It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real. I'm still right here" I finally realized what had happened. I had been dreaming, just woken up from a nightmare – the same one I often had, the most terrifying nightmare I could possibly imagine. Edwards strong, yet gentle hand tenderly squeezed my own. I knew that this was his way of reassuring me.

"You sounded deeply troubled all throughout the night. You spoke several times…" he began, but did not finish his sentence. His free hand left his side, and came to my shoulders, as he gently pulled me back down again, so I was lying on my back. He followed suit, and pulled my rigid body against his own, nestling my head against his chest.

"It _was_ terrible." I did not feel the need to elaborate. I figured that I had spoken aloud enough while sleeping for him to understand what my nightmare had been regarding. It suddenly came back to me, overwhelming me again – I had dreamt of his death. The death of Edward. It sent a chill down my spine, being reminded of it caused my hair to stand on end. His grip tightened around me, as he pulled me closer to his rigid, rock hard body.

At first, I could not bring myself to open my eyes, for fear that when I did, his presence would disappear, cruelly just a continuation of my dream. However, huddled against his chest, I could smell his sweet, irresistible scent; I could feel his velvety soft skin against my cheek. When he spoke, I immediately knew that he was real. No dream could perfectly match the silky tone of his voice. It felt safe to open my eyes again. And when I did finally allow my lashes to flutter open, I was elated to realize that he was, in fact, still with me.

Edwards eyes were locked on mine as soon as my eyes opened. I was relieved to once again be gazing into his dark, shadowy eyes. Even in my sleep-induced haze, however, I still noticed how black his eyes appeared, and how dark the shadowing under his eyes had become. The russet colour that normally shone brightly in his eyes was nearly completely gone. It was clear that he needed to hunt. And yet he couldn't leave my side, it was difficult to not be with one another even for mere seconds.

"Did you want to share what you were dreaming about, love?" He asked me, as he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. I smiled as his ice-cold lips made contact with my skin. Each moment I spent wrapped in his arms only served to further convince me that he was, in fact, real.

"I assumed you already knew." I explained simply, yawning slightly. Whenever I had nightmares, my sleep was terrible. Especially when my nightmares consisted of the love of my existence being brutally slaughtered by the most feared coven of vampires, the Volturi. These nightmares were progressively becoming clearer, and much worse.

Edward nodded before speaking "I have a vague idea, but I'm not entirely sure of all of the details. Did it have something to do with me…" he paused, starting at me intently "…dying?" I knew his pause and gaze was an attempt (successful no doubt) to gauge my reaction to his words. I stiffened at his words, clenching my fists, snapping my eyes shut tightly.

"Yes. It did. It was... the Volturi." I explained, slowly opening my eyes so _I _was able to gauge _his _reaction. His face was expressionless as he nodded in understanding. With each moment I spent awake, my grogginess faded, allowing the dream to return to me with more clarity. This dream had been unlike any other. This dream was incredibly vivid and incredibly real. I saw everything. I _felt_ everything. I felt his pain, his courage, his fear, his hopelessness. The emotions still coursed through my body, causing me to unexpectedly feel myself choking back tears. My reaction did not go unnoticed by Edward. Immediately, his hand that was not interlocked with mine reached up to my face, cupping it as he continued to look into my eyes.

"What is it, Bella?" He questioned, his voice laced with concern, although he made a concerted effort to sound relaxed.

"It was just... so real. I could… I could feel you, Edward. I could feel your emotions. I could hear your thoughts, even. It was so painful. Not just because I was watching you die, but because I could feel your pain as well as mine." The words had stumbled out clumsily, as I was trying to focus on _not_ crying. I felt like I cried too often, that physically, as well as emotionally, I was weak. I hated feeling weak. Feeling weak made me feel inadequate in comparison to the Cullens. In comparison to Edward, especially.

"It's okay to cry, love." Edward whispered in my ear, before he lifted my left hand to his face, gently placing a kiss upon the back of my hand. As he kissed my hand, I saw the makings of a smirk begin to play on his face. Suddenly, I was no longer overwhelmed by sadness. I was oddly soothed, and very curious about what could be making Edward smile.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, my voice stronger and more confident, yet eager for answers. His smile only widened as his eyes flickered to the glittering ring that was sitting on my finger. I understood now why he was smiling. His eyes were fixated on the gleaming diamond ring that symbolized my commitment to him, to our life, to our future together. Edward and I had only announced our engagement to Charlie only a week ago, not long after the death of Victoria and the visit from Jane and Felix.

To say Charlie had not reacted well would be a grand understatement. He begged me, pleaded with me to reconsider. To think of my age, of how much I would be restricting myself from possibilities, and the potential the future held. Charlie saw it as a death sentence; I however, saw it as the beginning of my life, and something that excited and comforted me tremendously. Since announcing our plans to Charlie, my outlook on our pending marriage had changed greatly. Since the night I told Jacob who my heart truly belonged to, and since I had witnessed how much I truly had become part of the Cullens. I was one of them. Marriage was not as frightening as it had once been. Because of everything in my life, I was certain of one thing beyond everything: I was certain of Edward. I was certain of my feelings for him, and nothing could, or ever would, change that.

Edward knew how I felt. Jasper had sensed it and told him before I even had the chance. The change in my outlook had happened quite suddenly. The night I came home from Jacobs, my heart felt torn in half. I felt as though I was leaving half with Jacob. However, that night, when Edward stayed with me, knowing that my tears were not over him, but over another man I loved, I was sure of him. More sure then I ever had been. Although it hurt to deny Jake, I knew where my heart truly lay. Edwards selflessness had solidified what I was already completely sure of: he was the one.

I had wanted to tell Edward this myself, and I decided that I would wait for the right time. Unfortunately, Jasper beat me to it. Jasper could sense my ease, and he could literally feel the tension flow out of me. I do not know if I can ever forget the look on Edward's face when he realized that I was just as happy at the prospect of being married to him as he was at the thought of being married to me. His joy and elation only served to further my happiness.

Alice reassured me that something would happen in the near future to change Charlie's outlook as well, although she was not sure of what that something would be. Charlie supported me, and my decision, although he was certain that it was not the right thing for me.

However, things had changed since the arrival of Victoria and the alliance of the Quilete's and the Cullens. I had been tense. Never eased, never soothed. So much had happened to shake my faith in everything I had been so sure of only months before. I was lost, and finally, I had found myself again. Charlie sensed that, and attributed it to my engagement to Edward. And while it was because of Edward, it was more then just that. It was everything that was waiting for me in the future. Everything. Charlie was trying to be supportive, he just felt the need to be parental and remind me of how much marriage changes things.

I looked from Edwards perfect, breathtaking smile, to his unfaltering, unwavering eyes, and it made me smile. Slowly, I leaned forward, pausing as his intoxicating scent began to overwhelm me. He closed the distance between us, and placed his perfectly sculpted lips to my own, claiming me as his. As his flawless lips danced effortlessly against mine, following my every move, mirroring my engagements, I felt an overwhelming electricity flow through my body. It started at my toes, and ran through me, causing my eagerness to intensify. I was not alone, however, as Edwards' eagerness rivalled my own.

I had originally anticipated that this kiss, like all others we shared, would be short lived and chaste; Edward hadn't waivered of his promise, he did intend to take our relationship to the furthest level, but insisted on waiting until we were married. So I was surprised when his lips did not leave mine hurriedly. I was embarrassed at the deep moan that left my throat, betraying my attempt to appear in control.

His free hand snaked around my waist, settling there as he rolled onto his back, pulling my body onto his as the kiss intensified. His lips were eager, even as he pulled them from mine, and began to place light kisses along my jaw, beginning just below my ear, and travelling to the other side. My breathing caught in my throat as his chilled lips travelled down my neck, towards my collarbone, inching closer to my chest with every kiss. Both of his hands were not settled on the small of my back, pulling my body into his, and boldly, I began rubbing my body _into_ his.

"Is this not the point when you remind her to _breathe_, Edward?" The voice came from the doorway, and immediately caused Edwards lips to leave my neck, his focus on his newest brother's presence in his doorway. I felt his body stiffen underneath mine as I looked over to see Jasper leaning against Edward's doorframe. Edward inhaled sharply, and gently placed my body off his, and next to him. I sighed, making no effort to hide my disappointment. I could feel the red creep into my cheeks; I was utterly embarrassed as well as disappointed.

"How long have you been there, Jasper? I didn't _hear_ you coming." Edward asked, tension clear in his still soothing voice. I knew what Edward meant by not hearing Jasper coming. The meaning was two-fold. Firstly, vampires, for that is what Edward and his entire family are, have heightened senses, and normally would have been able to hear Jasper's movements well before seeing him. Secondly, Edward had the uncanny ability to hear the thoughts of everyone within a certain range, me being the only exception to this. For Edward to not have sensed Jasper was bizarre.

"I've been standing here since you began smirking at Bella's engagement ring." He explained casually. It was suddenly clear to me why my panic and unease at the thought of my nightmare had so easily and so suddenly vanished. Jaspers' presence also explained the eagerness and lack of composure Edward had as we kissed. Edward had remarkable self-control, and he very rarely lost that control as he just had. I looked toward Edward, trying to read his expressionless face. I could tell by looking into his eyes that he was very uneasy at the kiss we just shared. I assumed he had gone further then he had meant to.

"Don't worry Edward, I would imagine that you didn't hear me coming because you were focused on something –_someone _more important. Also, your lack of control was probably due to my presence, I could feel the intensity of your emotions, and I did nothing to try to… _downplay_ them." He explained, his tone and body language remaining casual the entire time.

Edward finally left my side as he leapt out of bed with an unexplainable grace and ease. He glided effortlessly over to his leather sofa, and retrieved the shirt he had worn yesterday, and hastily threw it over himself.

To appease me, Edward had recently complied with one of my _simpler_ requests until he was able to fulfill my _biggest_ request. I simply asked that I be allowed to experience as much of him in his most natural form during our time together at night as possible until I was able to experience every facet of his being, of his essence. He had not exactly jumped for joy at my request, as he knew that seeing him that way had a great effect on me, and sometimes caused _me_ to lose control. He complied, however.

"That was dangerous, Jasper." Edward said in a disapproving tone, through clenched teeth. I could feel his anger resonate throughout his large and spacious room. The tension in the room had kept me firmly planted to my spot in his oversized bed. I guessed that Jasper currently didn't feel the situation needed any intervening by his gift. He tried, as much as possible, to allow people to feel the emotions they needed to feel. He didn't intercede on ordinary emotions until they became too overwhelming.

"Edward" I said sharply, sitting up "I'm sure Jasper didn't mean any harm by it, and I'm sure he has a completely valid reason for being here right now." I was doing my very best to cut through some of the tension in the room, and it appeared to be working, as Edward seemed to relax with each word I spoke.

"Is there a reason you so rudely interrupted a private, intimate moment?" He questioned, buttoning his shirt, his tone remaining casual. Jasper stood up straight, no longer leaning against the doorframe.

"Actually, there is." Jasper said absolutely nothing, but Edward watched him intently, nodding every so slightly. It was clear to me that Edward was listening to the thoughts of Jasper, silently discussing something Jasper had not wanted me to hear. When Jasper resumed his position leaning against the doorframe, Edward turned to me, his face suddenly serious, although he tried to conceal his concern.

"Bella…" he began slowly, walking toward me silently. He reached his hand out, and found mine; pulling me from the bed so I was standing in front of him. Instead of embracing me to comfort me, as I expected he would, he began smoothing down the creases in my nightshirt, smoothing down my hair, pushing some of the loose strands behind my ears. I looked at him, completely lost.

"Before I tell you, promise me you'll try not to panic." He stated, smiling. His smile was not fooling me, however. I could tell that it was simply to ease whatever worries may be lingering in my mind. I could sense the panic and edge in his voice. And his strained attempt at ease was only serving to further my apprehension.

"Bella, Alice saw something. She saw someone coming…" He explained, his hands lightly touching my sides. I nodded, and said nothing, my impatience growing.

"Breath Bella." He stated calmly. It took me a moment to realize that I had, in fact, stopped the rather important task of breathing. "Before I continue, promise me you _won't_ panic."

"That's why _I'm_ here, Edward." Jasper explained, his eyes resting on me. Jaspers presence suddenly made sense. Alice had the vision, but Jasper had been sent to report to us, as his gift was settling social situations or easing worries which would be useful when delivering bad news. I bit my lip as I impatiently waited for Edward to continue. Suddenly, I felt a little less impatient. I realized it was probably because of Jasper.

"Firstly," he began, still holding my sides, his eyes locked on mine "Charlie is downstairs, sitting in my living room, waiting to speak with both you and I. And secondly…" suddenly, Edwards' expression hardened, and I saw his jaw flex.

"Secondly, the Volturi are on their way to Forks." He finished, and at his words, not even the presence of Jasper could calm me down.

*-*-*-*-*-*

_A/N # 2: Just a few things to add! _

_-If you're confused, please don't worry, things will be clarified in the next chapter. However, feel free to let me know what you're confused about, so I can make sure I either let you know what is happening, or make sure it's clear by the next chapter. _

_-I write as the ideas come. There is no plan for this story. It has a general direction, and intended outcome, but the stuff in between just comes to me as it does. If you have suggestions, ideas or thoughts I would love to hear them._

_-I love constructive criticism. However, I prefer that people are POLITE, and not rude about it. I read each review, and often respond to them as well. Reviews are essential, and really help me improve my writing/stories._

_-I thrive on reviews. Reviews keep me writing, and keep me motivated to update faster. So… review!_


	2. The Big Picture

_Disclaimer: I wish I could claim Edward as my own, but sadly, I cannot. I also cannot claim ownership of any of the characters in this FF, only the plot belongs to me!_

* * *

I felt unexplainably uneasy – even with Jasper hovering so close to me. Two things had happened far too suddenly. Firstly, Charlie was here. That bewildered me beyond recognition. Why would Charlie have come here, to the Cullen's, wishing to speak with Edward and I? Secondly, and more concerning, was the fact that knew the Volturi were on their way to Forks.

Forks was _my_ home. My safe haven. It was home to a good majority of the people that meant something to me. It was normally where I felt safest. And suddenly, I felt unsafe, uneasy, nervous… worried. One piece of news had shaken everything I had felt so securely apart of. Edward must have sensed this, because he immediately, and swiftly pulled my body against his, wrapping his arms around my waist protectively.

"Bella, you must not stop breathing. It's important that you remember to breathe, okay?" He implored delicately, his voice plain and direct. I felt silly, being reminded of the most fundamental humanly functions. However, my embarrassment was quickly forgotten when I began to think, once again, about the two important things of which I had just been informed. I inhaled deeply, allowing the cool, crisp air to oxygenate my lungs once again. Still, even with my breathing even and tempered again, I felt a dizziness wash over me. I would imagine that right now, my face would be entirely devoid of colour – a feat that was normally quite difficult for me to achieve. I clung more tightly to Edwards body, now using him for support.

"It will be okay, you two. Esme is sitting with Charlie, trying to get a read on why he is here. Alice did not foresee his arrival however, which means his decision to stop in was at random. Carlisle and Alice are now currently trying to better understand what the Volturi hope to gain in visiting, and Emmet and Rose left to go hunting before any of this transpired, but it shouldn't be long before they return" He explained. His eyes briefly met Edward's, and without saying another word, Jasper disappeared from the doorframe.

I took in a slow and deliberate breath, trying to brace myself before attempting to speak. It had been a task trying to speak when I recalled my dream of Edward being killed, and that was merely a dream. Now, we were faced with real danger, the Volturi. I was not certain that anything useful or coherent would be leaving my lips anytime soon. I was surprised, nevertheless, that when I began to speak, I was actually making sense.

"Why… why did Jasper leave?" I managed to mumble, in a low voice. I did not try to hide my unease or concern. Edward already knew how I was feeling, just as I knew what he was feeling.

"He left because he wasn't helping the situation. His gift… for some reason, is barely even affecting you right now." He explained casually. I nodded my understanding, focusing as much as I could on breathing, remembering to breath. The very last thing I wanted right now was to pass out with Charlie downstairs and the Volturi on their way. I did not want to be a liability any more then I could help. Edward looked down at me, and gently grasped my chin in his hand, moving my face so I was looking directly at him, into the abyss of his eyes.

"I know it's difficult for you to focus right now, let alone to keep breathing, but we must focus on one problem at a time right now. Okay Bella?" he waited for me to nod against his chest. I did. I was not sure I could manage the task, but I nodded anyway.

"What - what do we need to do?" I asked, my voice faltering as I tried desperately to choke out the words. My throat had gone completely dry, and my head was still spinning. I kept breathing, trying to remain optimistic. Edward gently pulled away from me, and sat me down on his leather sofa. He walked over to my overnight bag, and pulled out a hairbrush and the outfit I had packed and intended to wear today. He hastily began brushing my hair, but amazingly managed to do so without me even feeling it, truly not harming a hair on my head.

"We need to deal with Charlie right now," his voice remained even and his tone calm.

"He knows that I didn't go with Rosalie and Emmett to _hike_, as we originally led him to believe." He explained, as he gently pulled me into a standing position and began to tie my hair up into a loose ponytail. Charlie had been restricting the amount of time Edward and I spent together even more since we announced our engagement. Last night, Carlisle had requested that I come over to begin to work on the details of changing me. However, it had turned into an argument between Edward and me, and was quickly rescheduled for another night. Things had been going so well between him and I, that everyone was weary about doing anything to upset the delicate balance we had reached. Edward sensed that I was tired, and suggested that we postpone the meeting for another night. As soon as we veered from the conversation of my being changed, Edward and I were completely civil toward one another again.

Because of Charlie's new limitations, I was not able to tell him that I would be going to be with Edward for the night, so I had Alice call Charlie and lie for me, telling him that we would be having a girl's weekend while Edward went hiking with Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward had finished my hair, and had moved on to undressing me and placing me delicately and swiftly into my change of clothes.

"We need to come up with something that will please Charlie enough to allow you to stay with me until after the ordeal, whatever it may be, is over with the Volturi. However, we need him to leave as quickly as possible. Clearly, we can't plan anything, let alone discuss much with him lurking about." Edward had me fully clothed and completely changed, looking presentable. As he stroked a few pieces of unruly hair back, he pulled away from me and began to pace the length of his room, trying to devise some sort of clever plan. Moments ticked by painfully slowly, and neither of us spoke. Finally, my voice broke the stillness of the silence.

"I need to know… before I plan anything… will Charlie be… safe?" I asked, an obvious inflection of fear apparent in my voice, although I was now trying to conceal my emotions.

"The Volturi are the enforcers of our rules, Bella. Harming Charlie would involve directly disobeying the rules they live to protect. He's mortal, and he doesn't know our secret, therefore, he is of no concern to them." Edward kept pacing, his face twisted in concentration. I realized that he must have been listening to the thoughts of someone that was close by.

"What do you hear?" I was far too anxious to wait for him to tell me when he was ready. My patience had become even more strained with Jasper no longer here. His presence had helped, even if it was only marginally. Edward stopped walking, and faced me, still keeping his distance. I knew that his distance was not an attempt to maintain control over his thirst; it was simply because when we touched, I distracted him, making it harder for him to focus on creating any sort of plan or hearing the thoughts of others. I understood.

"Charlie. He is angry that you've lied to him. He feels deceived, and he feels hurt. His anger is not what we will have to deal with, Bella; it is his pain that we will have to temper. Esme is doing well at keeping him calm, and Jasper is close by, keeping the true intensity of his emotions at bay." I nodded in understanding. Minutes passed this time with no words exchanged between the two of us. Suddenly, Edward was in front of me, his hands pressed to me face, his lips close to my ear. I shivered in response, as his cool breath tickled my skin.

"Breathe." He whispered lightly. Finally, I caught my breath again, reminding myself to keep breathing. When finally content that I would not pass out due to lack of oxygen, Edward glided away from me, and continued pacing his room.

"I have an idea." Edward's smooth voice broke the intensity of the silence. I listened fixedly, waiting for him to explain his plan.

"There isn't enough time to explain it to you, love. You will have to follow my lead and trust me. Esme is practically screeching at the top of her lungs in her thoughts, warning me that we're running out of time, as Charlie is running out of patience." Before I could even think about muttering a single syllable, Edward had grabbed my arm, and was leading me out of his room and down the stairs.

Edward slowed to human pace once we reached the bottom of the stairs, just before entering the living room. I followed behind him but remained in the hallway, out of Charlie's view, inhaling and exhaling purposefully, trying my very best to settle my nerves. I watched as Edward casually strolled into the living room, faking his surprise at seeing Charlie sitting on the leather sofa across from Esme.

I hung back, though, sensing that this was what Edward had wanted me to do. Edward approached Charlie swiftly, extending his hand, intending to greet him with a handshake. I could sense that he was trying to keep the tone of the conversation as informal as possible without leaving too many gaps for emotions to find their way in. However, his attempt was thwarted as Charlie merely glared at Edward's hand reproachfully, not returning the gesture.

"I thought _you_ were _hiking._" Charlie said, jumping to his feet. I knew by his tone that he was attempting to sound intimidating, threatening. Had the situation not be clouded by so much heaviness, his attempt might have been laughable. A mortal would certainly never intimidate Edward when he had, only a week earlier, beheaded Victoria, a fellow _vampire _who lusted after revenge in the form of my blood.

"I had been hiking, Chief Swan, nearly all day and evening yesterday. However, my siblings had found themselves in a lovers quarrel during our hike, and I couldn't stand to be witness to their arguing for much longer. I really could not stand much more of it. When I returned, Bella was already asleep, and I retired to my bedroom to do the same." Edward's voice was velvety and soft, almost too irresistible to resist. Even just listening in the hallway, I almost believed every word he said, and I knew he was lying. I could only imagine how much more convincing he would be were I to see his face as well. I was certain that Charlie had bought it. This was when I decided it appropriate to make my entrance.

"Dad!" I screeched, doing my very best to imitate shock and surprise. I walked casually over to his side, trying my hardest to subdue my shaking. I wrapped a single arm around his neck and pulled him in for a chaste hug, before pulling away and joining Esme on the couch.

"Bella." Charlie nodded to me in response, and glared over at Edward, who took a seat on an entirely separate sofa.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned casually, leaning against the back of the couch, hoping that the support would make my tremors less visible. I was acutely aware of how quickly and loudly my heart was beating. It caused me to panic at first, worried that my heartbeat would give me away; to my relief I quickly realized that only vampires were able to hear my heart beat without a stethoscope, from metres away.

"I was over at La Push, visiting with Billy, dropping in to say hi, when I ran into Jacob on the way. He asked me where you were today, and I told him you were with Alice while Edward, Rosalie and Emmett went hiking. He told me that Rosalie and Emmett were hiking nearby, and that he saw them, but he did not see Edward anywhere. I figured… well, I figured you had lied to me." He looked as though he was seriously regretting the latter portion of his sentence. I smiled weakly, offering him a sympathetic glance, letting him know that I was not angry. He smiled in return. I made a mental note kill Jacob if I ever saw him again.

I was desperate to end the conversation with Charlie, and escort him out, so we could figure out what to do about the Volturi, but I knew that if I rushed him away too quickly, he would become suspicious. And I could not have Charlie lurking around in a time like this. One liability was enough for the Cullen's. I also knew that it would please Charlie for me to inquire about Jacob's well-being. I was eager to appease him, so I was sure he would not decide to make another spontaneous visit.

"How is Jake doing? How is he recovering?" I asked, taking a deep breath in as I tried to keep my words clear and understandable. As soon as Jacob's name had rolled off my tongue, I saw Charlie's lips curve into a small, but visible smile.

"He's doing good. He's a really tough kid, that Jacob. When I saw him, he was up and about, hobbling around on crutches!" Charlie laughed inwardly, as did Esme and Edward. I knew they saw nothing comical about the situation, but laughed regardless, hoping to make Charlie as comfortable as possible. I was not immune to their dazzle and charm, but I was certainly more attuned to it then any other mortal. I was easily able to recognize when they used their genetic blessings to manipulate situations in their favour.

Charlie glanced from me to Esme, and fidgeted nervously. I could only imagine how uncomfortable he must have felt, being the presence of someone as strikingly beautiful as Esme. It often still made me uneasy, and I was practically family.

"I'm glad to hear he's recovering." As the minutes passed, I began to become more and more anxious, waiting for Edward to execute his perfectly precise plan in making Charlie leave. I continued to wait before I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Dad…" I began, smiling as sweetly as I could manage to fake. "Do you think… it would be alright if I spent the day here? Edward _will_ be here, but I was looking to spend the day with Esme." Charlie's eyes narrowed as I gently placed my hand atop hers, and glanced toward her, still smiling.

"I don't know, Bells…" he began, but before he could finish, I interceded.

"I just haven't had any kind of motherly influences lately, with mom being all the way in Florida, and me being all the way in Forks. It would be nice to spend the day with someone I can talk to about girly stuff. Someone who isn't solely motivated by designer labels and price tags, like Alice is." I continued to smile, hoping that my anxiety was not outshining the lie I was attempting to execute. Charlie momentarily scrutinized me with his eyes, before deciding that I was not lying. He walked towards the door, smiling at Esme and me.

"Sure Bells. But I do expect you home tonight." He smiled, seemingly content, before walking over to Esme to say goodbye. Immediately afterwards, he walked to Edward, shaking his hand, stiffly, looking quite uncomfortable as he did.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be home later tonight." I smiled lightly, and watched cautiously as Esme escorted Charlie toward the front door. As soon as I heard the door open and close immediately afterwards, I sighed in relief, and gasped loudly. Edward was at my side in an instant.

"Did you forget to breathe again, love?" He questioned, barely any emotion in his voice. I nodded and attempted a half-hearted smile at Esme. She smiled back, looking far more sincere then I felt.

"Alright. Edward, Bella, let us go. We have to get to work." Immediately, I was pulled to my feet as Edward began leading the way into the dining room. Carlisle was sitting indifferently in a chair; his eyes fixated on Alice as she pressed her middle and index finger to her temple and gently motioned her fingers in slow, deliberate circles. Alice sighed, frustrated, and dropped her fingers, opening her eyes.

"Anything?" Carlisle questioned eagerly.

"Nothing." Came Edward's voice from beside me. Clearly, he had already rummaged through Alice's head to figure out if she had seen anything. Before I realized what was happening, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper (who had literally just walked in) and Alice were all deep in conversation, speaking so quickly that I barely caught a single word they said. I was surprised to hear my distinct, though shaky voice enter the mix.

"Enough!" I shouted softly, although loud enough so that everyone clearly heard me. All five of them ceased talking, and looked towards me.

"I'm sorry I can't keep up with your ridiculously fast chatter. I'm sorry I'm such a liability and can't be of more help. And I'm sorry that I'm constantly causing you all so much trouble. But, I love each and every one of you, and it's going to kill me if you keep talking at a pace that I can't understand. I need to know what is going on. I need to know what is being planned to make sure the people I love are safe." By the time I had muttered the last word, I was out of breath, and utterly exhausted. Edward dashed to my side, and pulled a chair out, easing me into the cushioned seat. I was thankful, for I knew that I was close to collapsing. Carlisle stared fixedly at me, smiling.

"Bella. You are not causing any of this trouble. And even if you were, we would still be as heavily involved as we are right now. Because as much love as you feel for us is reciprocated back just as equally. I suppose that I forget sometimes that you're not yet one of us." He chuckled inwardly at his last comment.

"We will speak at human speed, so you're able to understand, alright?" I simply nodded, and smiled weakly at him, grateful. I felt Edward's presence behind me, and he confirmed it by placing an ice-cold hand on my shoulder, squeezing ever so gently.

"We were discussing the possibilities regarding the Volturi being here. We then discussed what would be safest for you when they did arrive." Carlisle explained, his voice even and unwavering.

"Okay. Firstly, I'd like to know exactly what Alice saw in her vision. Do we know for sure that the Volturi are coming for me, and are coming to check if I'm changed yet?" I was pleased that I as able to choke out all of the words as comprehensibly as I had. I could not keep my mind from continuously flickering from the beautiful faces staring back at me, to the images that replayed themselves in my head of Edward's death in my dream. Edward had sensed my worry, and undoubtedly figured I was making the connection in my head between his death and the Volturi.

"The Volturi most likely aren't looking to stir up any trouble, Bella. My guess is that they want to make their presence know, so we will speed up the process of changing you. I guess they figure we won't act unless we're put under pressure." Edward began, concealing his concern better then he normally did.

I instantly felt a surge of guilt at his words, knowing that if I had worked harder to convince them to change me; we would not be faced with this predicament right now. I had to do my very best to keep them safe, regardless of the consequences to my own personal well-being.

"Okay. So change me now." I stated simply, standing from the chair, firmly planting my hands on the table, as I leaned over it. I saw the unease shimmer throughout each beautiful face in the room. I knew that nobody was particularly fond of my plan; but it seemed so simple, so obvious. It was the perfect solution. I looked over to see Edward's body tense, and his jaw flex. I could tell he wasn't breathing, not that he needed to, anyway.

"No." I heard the edge and seriousness in Edward's voice as he calmly spoke. His words immediately sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes, Edward. It's logical. It makes sense. If you just change me now, the Volturi will have no reason to take any action."

"No, Bella, Edward's right" the calm voice of Carlisle was now resounding throughout the well-lit dining room.

"Why not, Carlisle?" I could tell that I was whining, and that my voice must have sounded incredibly childlike and impossibly annoying. However, those small, petty details did not seem as important as they normally did, not with the Volturi on their way, and the futures of everyone I loved hanging on the line.

"Bella, the decision to be changed is possibly the most important decision you will ever make in your life. It would be wrong of you to make it under circumstances such as these. We cannot ask you to make such a significant decision when you're under this kind of duress." He explained calmly, stiffening in his seat as he stole a quick glance in Edward's direction.

"He's right, Bella." Edward began. It was useless. I already knew how Edward felt about changing me, whether I was under duress or not. Under any circumstances, Edward felt that changing me was the wrong decision. I would not relent; my plans would not waiver. I had hoped that my stubbornness would be an attribute in this situation, not a detriment.

"Edward, I am already well aware of how you feel about changing me. I know you are against it. Yesterday I was ready to be changed. Today, I am still ready to be changed, and I will be ready for as long as I live, for as long as you all decide to leave me _unchanged_. There is really no difference between today and tomorrow, as my decision was made under the right circumstances. Plus, we haven't got a choice in the matter anyway. The promise we made to the Volturi does not change simply because you all feel it isn't the right time, or circumstances. Eventually, you _will_ have to change me. So why not now?" I was shocked to hear the ease and strength behind my words. Moments earlier I had been shaking, nervous, worried, unable to string together any coherent thoughts, and now I was doing an excellent job in defending my plan of action.

I was confident that my plan was flawless, and I was even more confident that it would work; however, the assuredness I had felt so resolutely only moments before dissipated when I realized that no attention had been paid to my speech. All eyes were fixated on Alice.

My eyes darted nervously back and forth between Edward and Alice. Although Alice was the one currently experiencing the vision, Edward knew exactly what she was seeing as well. He was in her head just as much as she was. I waited for one of them to react, to say or do something that would give me the slightest clue to what Alice was seeing. But both of them remained eerily statuesque for what seemed to be an eternity.

Just as the tension in the room reached it's climax, Alice's body slumped over, her head in her lap, her hands balled into tight fists at her side. Alice's reaction had affected me more profoundly then I ever thought possible. She had always been so composed, so optimistic. To see her form literally crumble, seemingly in defeat, shook my faith to the core. My eyes remained fixed on her, for I was afraid to look at Edward, to see his reaction to what Alice had witnessed. It took a moment for anyone to react to Alice's emotional display. Moments later, though, Jasper glided to Alice's side, taking one of her tightly clenched fists, and forcing his hand into hers.

I allowed myself a brief moment to glance over at Edward, however, his form, which was previously situated next to mine, was nowhere to be seen. It appeared that he had left the room. The void of Edward's presence finally challenged my composure. Suddenly, I felt my control on my emotions slipping, as I fought desperately to continue breathing, while choking back tears.

In mere moments, I felt an overwhelming lightness in my head, as my legs gave out from under me, and everything went black.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it was much appreciated. I proof-read this several times, however, I am still searching for a beta, so if there are any errors, just let me know, and I'll fix them ASAP. _

_I promise that the chapters to follow will contain tons of Edward & Bella lemony fluffiness. I make a point of keeping my stories well balanced between romance and drama. So, we're getting some of the drama out of the way to get to the fluff faster._

_As always, if you have any suggestions, just let me know. This is only the beginning of this story, and I assure you that it will only become more interesting from this point on! _

_**Thanks to: heroicfailures, , KissinConcern, lionfellwithlamb, octoberland and madame09 for reviewing. This speedy update is for you!**_

_Please leave a review. Reviews are like the ink to my pen – they keep me writing. And I'm so appreciative, even if the reviews are just a few words!_


	3. Here, In My Head

_Disclaimer: The characters and Twilight Universe are (regrettably) the property of SM. _

* * *

I awoke with a start, my head resting against something remarkably hard and cold. I could hear the sound of an engine revving, as the force of the moving vehicle lightly tossed my body from side to side. It took me a moment to adjust to the darkness surrounding me, but when I did, I realized that my head was resting against Edward's lap, and we were in the back seat of Emmett's jeep. Edward's cold hand rested against my cheek as he gazed into my eyes.

"Are you alright, Bella?" The silkiness of his voice served to melt my heart, leaving me as putty in his hands. I was having trouble remembering what had happened before I found myself here, in Emmett's car, speeding along the freeway, Edward's arms wrapped tightly around my body, pulling me into his chest.

"I - how did I end up here?" I questioned, my voice heavily laced with the sound of sleep and confusion.

"Do you remember Charlie visiting?" I nodded, the visit from Charlie quickly replaying in my mind.

"And do you remember Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and myself discussing what to do about our other… predicament?" I could sense the tension in his voice as he searched for an appropriate word to describe the trouble we were facing.

"The Volturi…" I gasped in response, the night's events finally coming back to me.

"You collapsed; luckily, Carlisle was able to catch you before you fell to the ground." His voice was suddenly dark, his expression twisted into a familiar look of pain.

I reached a shaky hand up to his supple skin, resting my cold, shaking hand on his cheek. He gently responded by placing his own hand over my own, guiding my hand toward his lips, as he placed tender kisses on each of my fingers.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask him; so many things I did not quite understand that I wanted him to explain. Yet, I was not able to. I could not bring myself to break through the tension that was so evidently brewing around us. I wanted to know where he had gone when he left the room, what Alice's vision had been of, where we were going, what we were doing. I was even curious about the return of Rosalie and Emmett – when had they arrived?

However, I did not speak. I uttered not one word. Emmett's driving grew faster and faster the further we drove from Forks. Rosalie sat beside him, motionless in the passenger's seat. Where were the rest of the Cullen's? I anxiously wondered to myself. The desire to see out the window suddenly overcame me. I wanted to have some clue as to which direction we were heading in. I lifted my head from Edward's lap, and sat upright, looking out the window. I could not make out my location. Trees seemed to aimlessly dance by as we continued to build speed. I was vaguely aware of Edward's arms still tightly wrapped around my waist.

I felt the vibration of a cell phone before I heard it. With lightning fast reflexes, Edward pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and fixated it to his ear.

"Alice." He breathed, a sense of relief echoing through his voice. At the sound of his relief, my body unconsciously relaxed. He was silent for a few minutes, every so often humming his understanding into the telephone. He snapped the phone closed, returning it to his pocket.

"Everything is prepared – all of the arrangements have been made." The bitter edginess returned to his voice, as his grip on my body tightened even more. I could sense his fear and anxiety as clearly as I could sense my own.

"Are we all set to turn around and head back home?" I recognized the deep, powerful voice that reverberated through the car. The growl in Emmett's voice rumbled with ease through my body, causing me to tense in reaction.

"Yes. Turn around as soon as you're able." With those words, the car screeched to a halt, as Emmett calmly turned the steering wheel, causing the jeep to spin in a full circle, before stopping again, perfectly aligned on the road, facing the opposite direction. I was utterly confused at this point.

"What is going on?" I asked quietly. If I had not been in a vehicle filled with vampires, I was certain nobody would have heard my question.

"Alice had a vision, Bella. In her vision, she saw Caius and Jane coming to Forks. It was clear to her that they were coming with one thing in mind; they are intent upon…" his jaw clenched and he finished his sentence through tightly clenched teeth "killing you." My body visibly became more rigid.

"However, Aro has no idea that Caius and Jane came here with that intention in mind. We are not sure how, but they managed to deceive Aro, despite his gift. We plan to use this weakness in their plan to our advantage. We drove all the way out here, hoping that Caius and Jane would arrive at our home before we return, so that Carlisle might be able to talk some sense into them both before we arrive. Alice called me, she can see that they will be there shortly, and that is why we have turned around. I am afraid I cannot tell you any more. The rest won't involve any involvement on your behalf, and it's better for everyone if you don't know." My breath was caught. This time, I was well aware that I was no longer breathing, as I desperately gasped for air, clawing at my neck, frantic. Edward caught my hands in his own, and with his face merely inches away from my own, he began to speak to me in the most delicate tone he could manage.

"Calm down, Bella. Keep breathing. It is all right. The others are safe; Jane and Caius do not intend to kill one of their own. And you _will_ be safe; I will make sure of that. Alice's vision will not come true. But you must relax; it's imperative that you remain awake throughout this." He gently kissed my cheek as my breathing steadied. We drove for miles and miles in complete silence before I decided to speak again.

"Why… why do Caius and Jane want me dead so badly?"

"I'm not entirely sure. My guess is that for Caius, the thought of losing control to the request of Aro boils his blood, figuratively speaking, of course. He has become obsessed with regaining control, and feels that the only way to do that… is to kill you himself. He did not like the idea of you leaving Italy, or the compromise we had reached. For Jane it is a matter of jealously, intimidation. Many fear Jane. I have watched as the strongest of vampires have cowered before her. Her gift, however, has no effect on you whatsoever. That makes her feel powerless, inadequate. She cannot stand feeling inferior to a… mortal." I could tell that Edward was doing his best to make sure his explanations remained very vague and general. It pained him to tell me these things, to think of them, but he knew it must be done, and the only way he could do it was by distancing himself from me, otherwise, it would be too painful.

"I hate so much that I keep endangering everyone I love." My voice was low and soft, and my words were not directed to anyone in particular. I needed no response, no consolation, and nobody was in a fit state to console me anyway. These were no ordinary vampires we were going up against. If it came down to it, and a fight did take place, undoubtedly Jane and Caius would walk away unscathed, while the same would definitely not be said for the Cullens and myself. It terrified me beyond explanation.

It was not long before Emmett was pulling into the hidden driveway of the Cullen's home. He stopped a few miles in, before we were even able to see the house. He turned in his seat and looked toward Edward.

"Are they there yet?" Emmett questioned with anticipation in his voice. It was frightening to hear Emmett speak. Normally, the prospect of a fight or altercation excited him. He thrived on it. However, his voice no longer portrayed that emotion. I could hear the fear shining through above all else, although he desperately tried to mask it.

"They're here. Carlisle has managed to calm them down somewhat. Although, they still intend to do what they came here to do. Caius is hesitant, uneasy about their plans. Jane, however, is definitely the more volatile and angry of the two." Edward paused momentarily, and shifted himself, looking directly at me, a mystifying intensity in his eyes.

"Bella, whatever you do, stay behind me at all times. Never leave my side, do not speak, and most importantly, keep breathing. If you pass out, I cannot look after you. I will likely be otherwise engaged. Can you do that for me?" Again, I nodded, unsure that I actually could, but I nodded anyway.

Before long, we were in front of the Cullen's grand home, and I was being abruptly pulled from Emmett's jeep. As soon as we stepped inside, I could feel the atmosphere of the room change. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were the people I immediately recognized. They stood in the foyer of the Cullen's home, each crouched slightly, their eyes wide open, a serious expression gracing their still flawlessly beautiful faces.

Moments later, I recognized the two ominously composed figures that were standing on the opposite side of the room: Caius and Jane.

Edward gripped my hand tightly, almost painfully tightly. Nothing had ever evoked such a frantic response in him before and it worried me.

"Edward, it's such a pleasure to see you again" Jane said, her innocent and child-like voice still shocked me. It was difficult to believe that someone so young with such angelic features could be the cause of so much panic. As Jane spoke, Edward grabbed me roughly, and tucked my body behind his own.

"I know why you've come, Jane. There is no need for false pleasantries" his voice was cold and threatening. Quickly, Jane's eyes jumped from Edward to me, and when they did, I could hear a low growl rumble through Edward.

"Hm. It is curious to me, that you would risk your life to protect… _her_. She is fascinating; I will not deny you that. However, she is… average. Human. Mortal. Simple. She could never compare to you, to any of us." She stated simply, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Do I detect a tone of jealousy? I wasn't aware that someone as powerful as you ever felt jealous of anyone. Your emotions do make the motives behind your intentions clearer to me." Edward's words made everyone in the room visibly uneasy. It appeared that he was treading on delicate territory.

The next turn of events happened suddenly, and moved far too quickly for me to fully understand. One moment, everything had been silent, and the next, Edward was throwing me in the direction of Carlisle, as he lunged at Jane. Jane's small smile formed into a smirk as she fixated her eyes on Edward. In midair, Edward stopped, before crashing to the ground with a growl of pain.

I was confused. Edward continued to snarl in agony, but nobody was close to him, and nobody had touched him, so how could he be in pain? Then it hit me. Jane's gift was torturing by making her victim think they were experiencing excruciating pain, when in reality, the pain was not real. I looked around the room, wondering why no one was interceding, helping Edward or stopping Jane. His cries of pain began to overwhelm me. I tried to rush forward to his aid, but felt Carlisle's strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back.

Edward lay on the floor, writhing in pain, screaming in agony. The sound tore through my body, making me tremble. I could _feel_ his pain. I sank to my knees, with my head in my hands, Carlisle still restraining me. Time passed slowly with Edward still screaming, and suddenly, everything was silent, and the pain I was feeling, _his_ pain, had stopped. I inhaled sharply, attempting to catch my breath, refocus my vision.

"It would be best if you both left now." I recognized the voice. It belonged to Alice.

"Oh? And why is that?" Jane questioned mockingly.

"For one, we're all well aware of the fact that Aro has no clue you're here. We all know the consequences of betraying him, Jane. Caius especially. And secondly…" Alice's tone raised in pitch, a hit of cheeriness once again intertwining itself in her words "my company appears to have arrived." Again, I was confused. I looked up; hoping to be able to see clearly enough to understand what Alice meant by company, but instead of seeing, I could hear. It sounded as though several cars were pulling into the Cullen's driveway, as someone loudly knocked on the door.

I looked in the direction of Alice, and she quickly stole a glance in my direction, giving me a half-hearted smile. I could hear a low hiss coming from the direction of Caius and Jane. Caius scowled, while Jane remained stoic.

"Clever." Was all Jane said before dashing out a window.

"This isn't over, for any of you," Caius said darkly, before glancing in my direction, "especially her." And with that, Caius followed quickly behind Jane.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Carlisle released me from his firm grasp, and rushed to Edward's side. Before I could fully comprehend my own actions, I was kneeling beside Edward also.

Carlisle spoke as he easily lifted Edward into a standing position "All of you wait down here and stall our party guests. Bella and I will bring Edward upstairs and give him some time to compose himself. It won't be long before we're down." I followed Carlisle's lead as he easily glided up the stairs with Edward hanging at his side.

I felt useless. Edward was terribly hurt because of me. This was entirely my fault. Before I could allow my thoughts to wander any more, or burden myself with any more guilt, I felt a cold, yet gentle, hand grasp my own. I looked over to see Edward looking at me, his hand interlocked with mine, as he leaned against Carlisle for support.

This was not the way I was accustomed to seeing my Edward. Normally, I was the one leaning on someone for support. Normally I was the one who was injured and broken. However, it hurt just as much to see Edward in this state instead of me.

*-*-*-*-*

I sighed heavily as I averted my eyes to the hardwood floor of Edward's room. I could not bear to look at him; I could not bear to see the sympathy in his eyes I was sure to see. It was painful to be in his presence, let alone be standing so close to him.

Watching him endure any physical pain was more emotionally strenuous then I could have imagined. It was rare that anything fazed Edward, given his uncanny strength and speed. It was rare that he was ever hurting. I felt helpless to console him, knowing that he was in pain _because_ of me; that I was practically the source of his pain.

I could tell he was beginning to recover from his injuries. Although there were no physical signs of damage, I cringed to think of how painful Jane's torture must have been for Edward to cry out the way he had. I was happy that he was not more seriously injured. However, it did nothing to change the feelings of guilt and unease I was currently feeling. I felt overwhelmed and stifled being in the same room with Edward.

He sat on his bed in complete silence, as he buttoned up the dress shirt he had chosen to wear. It appeared that the plan that was so cleverly devised was to drive the Volturi away by bringing in a swarm of mortals. Carlisle knew that it was rare that the Volturi associated with humans they did not intend to feed upon, and for the sake of remaining undetected, he knew the Volturi would be uncomfortable being surrounded by so many unavailable, yet appetizing, _meals_. Although simple, it truly was a brilliant plan. Alice had decided to arrange for the party to be an engagement party, so Edward and I could officially announce our impending union. Clever though she was, Alice did not have impeccable timing.

I fidgeted nervously with my hands, habitually twirling the gold engagement band around my finger. I was overwhelmed by the prospect of going downstairs and being social after the events that had transpired today. I had collapsed twice already today, narrowly avoided a potentially devastating confrontation with Charlie, changed my fate (Alice's vision of my death by the Volturi) and watched an immortal, unfeasibly strong vampire, with whom I am madly in love, become completely overthrown by the most painful anguish imaginable. No, today was definitely not the day for a party.

"Bella," he said softly, his eyes transfixed on me. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks, as I further bowed my head in shame.

"Bella my love, please look at me, please?" he pleaded, his voice gentle and soothing. I shook my head in response, keeping my eyes locked on the intricate grain of the wooden planks of his floor.

"Bella, I know you well enough to know what you're thinking. And you're wrong. None of this was your fault, love. And I'm completely fine, no harm done." He alleged confidently.

"You don't have to lie to me," I snapped back harshly. I could feel my emotions beginning to win control over my reactions.

"I'm _not_ lying to you," he explained, sharpness in his tone now "none of this was your fault. You did not intend for any of this to happen. And I truly am fine, the pain doesn't last very long, and I recover quickly!" He rose, and began slowly walking toward me.

"I'm so sorry that this happened. I never want to see you – _feel_ you - in so much pain ever again," I whispered, inhaling deeply; this definitely would not be an appropriate time to collapse. Before I could move away from his approaching figure, he was pulling me into his cold body, wrapping his arms around waist, crushing his body into mine.

Normally, his presence rendered me useless, keeping me from forming any cohesive thoughts. Nonetheless, one question remained in my mind. I could not completely understand why this instance of torture had been so vastly different from what had happened to Edward in Italy when Jane tortured him. It seemed as though the pain was worse, and rather then recovering quickly, as he had in Italy, the pain seemed to linger. However, I was well aware that right now was not an appropriate time to bring up the subject.

"Bella, please. Try to recognize that this truly was not your fault," he delicately kissed my forehead before continuing; "You can't take credit for everything, you know," He mused aloud, smiling. I looked up at him incredulously.

"What could you possibly find amusing about this situation?" I asked, allowing my body to relax into his. Not so long ago I had feared that I would never be able to rest in his arms again, I was delighted by his presence, breathing in his scent, grateful that we had not faced and untimely separation.

"It's not that I find it amusing…" he began, still smiling, though hesitating slightly "It's just that I'm so relieved to be holding onto you again, to feel you in my arms. I don't want to ever let you go, love."

"Was it that bad? Did you really think she would have…" I could not bring myself to finish that sentence.

"Killed me? No. That is not what had me worried. In Alice's vision, she saw you being… killed by Jane. I was worried I was going to lose you, that they would _take_ you away from me. I could not bear to have that happen. But you're here, in my arms, and quite visibly alive, and that is all that matters to me" he was silent for a few moments, before he continued to speak again.

"Tell me something, Bella. If we're so unintelligibly placing blame in regards to this situation, would I not be the one most at fault for the events that took place today?" I opened my mouth to speak, but he gently pressed a single finger to my lips, silently requesting that I let him continue. I leaned my head against his chest once more, allowing him to continue without interruption.

"Think about it… had I not exposed you to this world – to my world…" I knew that he was distinguishing between the mythical and mortal world now, "you would have known nothing about the Volturi, and you would have never been tracked by James, or on Jane's top ten most wanted list" again, he placed a consoling kiss atop my head, sighing as he pulled my body closer against his.

I could not keep myself from laughing at his sentiments. I realized that neither of us was doing each other any favours by constantly blaming ourselves for every unfortunate thing that happened. I knew that in the end, we would both agree that being together was worth the risk, and I realized that this was the point he was trying to highlight.

"You're right," I stated simply "nothing could keep me from being with you, and I'm under the impression that the feeling is mutual."

"Absolutely." I pulled my face from the crook of his neck to look into his eyes. It was much easier to read his emotions when I was able to look into his eyes. I could sense that there was something more he was not sharing with me, something that he was keeping from me, but when Rosalie appeared in the doorway, I knew there was not enough time to ask him about it. I would not forget it, however, and I made a quick mental note to ask him later.

Rosalie watched us curiously. "How are you feeling, Edward?" she questioned, concern evident in her perfectly russet-coloured eyes.

"I feel perfectly fine. How is everyone else doing?" he wondered.

"Everyone is fine. We're just glad that you're _both_ alright" Rosalie's emphasis on the word both brought a smile to my face. Each and every day I felt more and more a part of Cullen's family.

"Have you asked her yet, Edward?" Rosalie questioned. His eyes darkened as he gave her a threatening look. She rolled her eyes frustration.

"I guess not" she mused aloud. I bit my lip as I glanced from Rosalie back to Edward. The dark and threatening look remained in his eyes until I began to speak.

"Asked me _what_, Edward?" my own tone was beginning to sound threatening, although I knew it was nowhere close to being as intimidating as Edward's.

"Later" was all he said in response. I glared at him intensely, as his eyes wandered from my face to my hand, which he examined closely.

"I believe that right now, we have an engagement to announce!" The change of tone was impossible to miss. He sounded elated, and overly overjoyed. I wished that I could share his enthusiasm, however, I had a passionate dislike for parties, and my exhaustion was only now beginning to set in. I was not sure I would be able to last throughout an entire, nauseatingly cheery party.

"He's right, Bella, everyone is waiting for you both. And don't worry, if he decides not to ask you, I'll ask you myself" she stated, flashing me a smile, before leaving the room. Edward followed, gently tugging my hand, pulling me from his room, leading me downstairs.

*-*-*-*-*

It had been a long and exhausting night. Edward literally supported all of my weight as he escorted me to my front door.

It was sufficiently uncomfortable, announcing my engagement, at a mere eighteen years of age, to all of my friends. Nobody had known that the party was actually an engagement party until Edward and I announced our news. Of course, it did not help that Alice literally had only minutes to plan the party, and create the guest list. Nevertheless, nobody was willing to miss a party hosted at the infamously mysterious Cullen home, especially with all of the equally mysterious Cullen's in attendance.

Nobody was surprised by the fact that we were engaged, they were shocked that it was happening so quickly, especially when we were both so young. I scoffed at the thought of people thinking of Edward as young; he was more than triple my age, and certainly, by immortal standards, was not young.

Charlie had not attended. Alice had assured me that she invited him, and when she explained that she let him know it was an engagement party I was not surprised by his absence. It had taken a lot for him to pretend to be supportive of my decision; I knew he would not be able to stand going to a place where everyone was celebrating something he was so opposed to. I might have been frustrated with him, or angry, if I had not been so tired. I could barely manage to keep my eyes open. I was still very tired from my lack of sleep the night before, and from the excitement of today. I was so exhausted that I could not even manage to ask Edward about what Rosalie had meant when she came to remind us of the party. I figured it could wait until tomorrow.

Charlie had said very little when I walked in. I quickly apologized for not being around to make him supper and said a brief goodnight. He barely acknowledged me, making my escape to my bedroom easier then I had anticipated.

I happily pulled myself out of my clothes, and slipped into my cool nightshirt. Before crawling into my bed, I made sure to open my window, allowing Edward access into my room. Despite my exhaustion, I lay in my bed, patiently waiting for Edward to crawl in through my window, and join me.

It was almost impossible for me to sleep alone these days. I had become spoilt, sleeping with Edward every night. It felt unnatural to not fall asleep to him humming my lullaby in my ear, while gently rubbing soothing circles on my back. I grinned when I thought of the eternity that would await us, the forever I had vowed to spend with him.

My smile only widened when I felt his ice-cold hands wrap around me, nestling me close to his chest. I reached up to his lips, and allowed my own to clumsily crash against his. My fatigue had made me sloppy. He pulled away, as I anticipated he would, and began humming my lullaby. Within minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I promise that the next chapter will be filled with Bella & Edward lemony fluff! I had to develop the back-story, before delving too far into their relationship!  
__A special thank you to my beta, **Addie W**. Thank you for so cleverly catching the mistakes I miss!_

_And thank you to everyone who reviewed! Reviews, as I have said before, are the ink to my pen. They keep me motivated, and make me smile!  
__Thanks: ren-san, kissinconcern, octoberland, lionfellwithlamb and MrsAnnaCullen for your lovely reviews._


	4. Momentary Lapse of Reason

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. The brilliant and talented SM does!_

* * *

"It was cold – sleeping all by myself," I said, sitting up in my bed watching as Edward's agile body gracefully climbed through my window. He smiled at me before crawling into my bed and scooping me up into his arms.

"I'm sorry, love. I was not gone long, I needed to hunt; you were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to disturb you and I didn't want to have to leave your side for even the briefest moment today, so I figured it would be best to hunt while you were sleeping. And I'm certain that sleeping with me next to you leaves you far colder then sleeping without me, considering I'm – what was the word you used – oh yes, _impossibly_ cold." He grinned as he pulled my body closer to his, placing a gentle kiss atop my head. I buried my head in the crook of his neck in response and allowed one of my hands to rest on his cheek.

"No need to apologize. I completely forgot how hungry you looked yesterday. I sometimes forget that food isn't as accessible to you as it is to me. I'm just glad that you won't be having me as a snack and that you intend to spend the entire day with me" I smiled up at him. Slowly, trying to gauge his mood, I began to place gentle kisses along his neck, moving my lips across the incredibly soft, yet cold, skin of his neck. I felt him stiffen in response, as he lifted his neck slightly, allowing my lips to glide more easily across his neck. It was not long before I began to work my way up, moving closer to his lips with each tender kiss. The closer I came to his mouth, the more overwhelming his scent became; until I was close enough that the intoxicating scent overpowered me, and my lips crashed against his, signifying my loss of control.

I allowed my hands to outline every crevice of his upper body, although I made sure to never venture anywhere below his hips – that was off limits. My hands glided over his firm chest and stomach, and I lifted his shirt. I heard a low moan that I immediately recognized as belonging to me when my hand made contact with the exposed skin of his chest. His ability to overwhelm me without even touching me still caught me unaware every time. And when his hand moved to my neck, and deepened our kiss, I was certain that I had lost my control beyond all salvation.

I was eager, passionate and fervent as we kissed. Apparently, I was also disillusioned if I had the slightest hope that the kiss would lead to anything, as it was not long before I felt his familiar firm grasp on my arms, pushing my body further away from his, forcing my lips to an untimely release from his.

"Bella…" his voice was tender yet cautioning. I could not hide the obvious hurt that was unmistakably visible on my face.

"Love," he began again, placing one of his hands in mine "it's not as though I don't want to do these things with you, because I truly do – it's just too-"

"Too dangerous – I know! But what makes you think that the danger bothers me? Have I ever ran for the woods in the face of danger?" I questioned, my voice clearly conveying my frustration.

"This is different. I could _kill_ you, Bella."

"I have no doubt that physically, yes, you could kill me. But I do have my doubts about whether or not you would be _able_ to. According to you, I was in serious danger the very first day of biology, when my scent was so overwhelming that you _nearly_ lost control. Every night you hold me in your arms and share the same bed with me, and I'm certain that my scent hasn't changed. And yet, you still resist." I paused, as I turned onto my side, so that I was able to look into his eyes. I flirted with the idea of placing my hand on his cheek, but at the last moment, decided against it. I wasn't certain that after this, I would be able to handle anymore rejection.

"Edward, is the reason for your carefulness and your incessant rules really because you're afraid of hurting me?" His eyes narrowed, and he looked truly confused.

"I don't think I follow…"

"Sometimes I wonder… I know that you are genuinely afraid of hurting me, I just wonder if sometimes, your hesitation is because… you don't think you'll… _enjoy_ it. If that is the case, Edward, I completely understand. I can't imagine how difficult it must be to constantly treat me as though I'm a… a- a china doll, afraid of hurting me. I'm sure that having to hold back must make our intimate moments less - less enjoyable." I averted my eyes from his, and glanced down at our intertwined hands, taking notice of the ring that sat on my delicate finger. Delicate. That's what I was. Delicate. Breakable. Fragile… mortal. I felt the familiar twinge of pain in my stomach, pain and guilt. It pained me to know that alongside Edward I was completely average.

I knew that I could never measure up to who he was, or what he was. It was in moments like these when I felt eternally grateful that he couldn't hear my thoughts. This was the part of me that I never wanted to reveal to him; it was the part of me that questioned why he chose me. He could have anyone in the world, and yet, he chose _me_. I was startled when I felt him sitting up and pulling my body into his lap in one fluid motion.

"Bella, I enjoy every moment that I spend with you. I enjoy the countless hours I spend watching you sleep, listening to you breath, listening to your heart beat. I enjoy holding you, touching you, standing next to you, standing beside you, behind you, with you, near you. And there aren't any appropriate words to describe how I feel when your lips are pressed against mine, when my hands are on your body – those private, intimate moments we share. Yes, I do have to hold back, but that doesn't bother me in the slightest. There was a time in my life when I didn't have to hold back because I _didn't_ have you. You're delusional if you think that having to show a bit of restraint bothers me. As long as I can be with you," with these words he took my hands in his "and spend eternity with you, I'm happy."

"I am so lucky to have you" was all I could manage to say. His face was only inches away from mine, and as usual, his words, and his appearance had me positively dazzled.

"It's funny, I was just thinking the exact same thing." He released my hands, and relocated his hands to my face, gently holding my face in his hands.

"I would… I would like to kiss you. I promise that if you allow me to, I will behave" I breathed, turning my body so that my body was parallel to his, and wrapped my legs around his hips. Smiling, he responded.

"I would like that. I would also like it if you _behaved_" I chuckled inwardly. I could sense that he was trying to sound authoritative to conceal his nerves, but it was clear that our bodies touching in such an intimate gesture left him just as breathless as it left me. Granted, he couldn't breathe, but nonetheless, I knew it was affecting him just as profoundly as it affected me.

Quickly, I pulled his hands from my face and placed them just above my waist, as I leaned in and leisurely pressed my lips to his. Slowly, I increased our pace, urging him to emulate my passion. He did not disappoint me. Every moment my lips made against his, he mirrored with heightened enthusiasm and superb skill. His hands moved from my waist to the small of my back. He raised the back of my nightshirt slightly, allowing just enough room to gain access to my skin. He traced small, soothing circles along my back, as his teeth gently pulled at my bottom lip. I moaned in response.

Suddenly, Edward's hands came out from under my shirt, and his lips left mine. He swiftly kissed my cheek, and just as swiftly, he pulled away, gently placing me off of his lap. I looked at him, personally affronted. I had maintained my composure, and miraculously, I had stayed in control. But before I could say a single word in protest, he spoke.

"Charlie just pulled in," he explained, leaning over to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind my ears.

"Just so you know, I _didn't_ want to end that. And I thoroughly enjoyed it. I was impressed with how well you behaved yourself." I smiled, and placed a rushed kiss on his cheek.

"Why is Charlie home? It's only eight o'clock and he only arrives to work at seven thirty" I questioned aloud, hoping that Charlie was close enough for Edward to hear his thoughts. Edward paused momentarily, gazing off into the distance.

"He forgot to get his badge from his nightstand drawer. He's planning on checking on you to make sure I'm not here" Edward grinned widely "I should stick around, just for the show" I scoffed at him and quickly stood up, rushing around my room, gathering my clothing, and tossing my hair up into a ponytail.

"Look away" I warned, before pulling my clothing on. Like a gentleman, Edward turned his head without question. He stood up and walked toward the window.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he pulled the window open, and briefly looked outside, his hair slightly glossy from the wet of the rain. Again, I was in awe, dazzled.

"I'm coming with you. You said you were going to spend the entire day with me, and I'm not letting you off the hook that easily." I stated simply, pulling a sweater on over my shirt. Edward nodded, and grinned, his smile warming my heart. Nothing made me happier then to see him happy.

"Hop on, my love, and hang on. Of course, you know I would never let you fall, but it just seems anti-climactic to not have you hang on" he chuckled inwardly as I hopped onto his back, and without hesitation we were out the window, and on our way to the Cullen's.

* * *

"Nobody's home?" I asked Edward as he led me through the front door of his house. The house was unusually quiet, and normally Alice was waiting at the door to greet me.

"No, but they aren't far. They've just finished hunting," he clarified, hanging on to my hand as he led me into the kitchen.

"Everybody went?" I said, following closely behind, appreciating that Edward was walking at the pace of an average human leaving me able to keep up.

"Yes. Confrontation and conflict… well, it makes us thirsty. I'm sure Emmett will enjoy himself – he loves hunting in the rain. Something about the added hazard excites him." Edward guided me to granite counter-top and swiftly placed me on top of it. His hands rested on my knees as he pushed my legs slightly apart and wedged his body in between. I found the gesture to be extremely sexy and I didn't even attempt to conceal the blush that was creeping up to my cheeks – I knew my efforts would be fruitless. I inhaled sharply as he leaned forward and abruptly, but softly, placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. Then, he placed his lips very near my ear, allowing his cold but miraculously smooth lips to just barely touch my ear.

"Breath Bella" he whispered, smiling. I was sure that he loved the effect he had on me, and I could almost sense a slight cockiness shining through at his words.

"I swear, Bella, you must hold the world record for the number of times you've forgotten to breathe! Do you thinks it's caused any brain damage?" Emmett laughed. I looked over, and was acutely aware that the blush that had settled on my cheeks had grown darker, and had spread. I pushed Edward out from between my legs, and closed them tightly before jumping down from the counter.

"Edward, she wouldn't have any trouble remembering to breathe if you just changed her already. Vampires don't need to breathe." Rosalie said, walking through the kitchen door. Edward's eyes narrowed in the direction of Rosalie, as he gave her a severe glare.

"Edward!" I hissed, pulling him by the collar closer to my face "why didn't you tell me they were home?" I whispered in his ear, before pushing him away from me and casually leaning against the counter.

"I think it's because he enjoys watching you blush, Bella" I recognized the voice to belong to Alice, who, followed by Esme and Carlisle also entered the kitchen. Every member of the Cullen family, save for Edward and Jasper who was nowhere in sight, was drenched from head to toe. Miraculously, the effect of the water only made them look more attractive, if possible.

"Wow. You really weren't kidding when you said there were no secrets in this family," I mused, walking over to Alice and Esme, greeting them both with a hug.

"Get used to it and get over it." Rosalie said, absently twirling a strand of hair in her fingers "You'll learn soon enough" she stated matter-of-factly, settling herself in Emmett's lap.

"Be nice Rose" Carlisle alleged, his voice calm and collected "I'm headed to the hospital. We made great timing, Esme. I've made it back just in time to start my shift. Bella, it was lovely seeing you again, and I do hope to see you again soon." Carlisle nodded in my direction and smiled, leaving the room hand in hand with Esme. Shortly after, Emmett and Rosalie followed. Alice was not sitting at their breakfast table, inattentively skimming through a book.

"Alright Bella, it's time for a human moment" Edward said, grinning at the blush that had not yet left my face.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked, opening a drawer and pulling a frying pan from within its confines. I hopped up on the opposite counter, and glared at Edward.

"I can make my own breakfast, Edward. I would even dare to say that I'm probably a more accomplished cook then you can claim to be." I folded my arms across my chest and sighed. Edward flashed me a toothy smile, and before long, I was smiling back at him. It was not the first time his beauty weakened my resolve.

"That's much better, love. Now, I would like to make you breakfast, and if you would tell me what you would like, it would make it much easier for me" I rolled my eyes in response.

"I think that she wouldn't mind having _you_ for breakfast, Edward." Alice laughed, winking at me clasping her hands in front of her on the table.

"I don't have to be Jasper to detect the unresolved_ sexual_ tension between you two." Alice commented, smiling sweetly in my direction before standing and leaving the room. I ignored her question, as my mind began recalling the questions I had of my own, questions I had been too exhausted to ask Edward yesterday, but promised myself to ask today.

"Okay, I'll _bite_. You can make me pancakes" Edward glared at my choice of words, and began dashing through the kitchen, looking for appropriate ingredients. I watched in awe as Edward collected the ingredients for the pancakes and began preparing them. In the kitchen, he gave completely new meaning to the term fast food.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, still watching his hands make quick work of my breakfast.

"He came in through the front door. He's not feeling himself, and didn't really want to interact with any company," Edward explained, carefully pouring the pancake batter into the pan.

"What you mean to say is that he didn't want to see me, right?"

"Bella, please don't take it personally. Jasper is having some difficulty controlling his thirst. The hunt wasn't satisfying enough for him today; he just doesn't want to be tempted. He's found your… blood… to be especially… appealing lately." I nodded in understanding.

"That kind of reminds me of a question I wanted to ask you…"

"Anything, love" he said sweetly, dropping three pancakes onto a plate, bringing them to the breakfast table. I joined him at the table, and delightedly began eating.

"Do things often… change, for vampires?" I asked, taking another bite of the pancakes.

"Is this about yesterday?" he questioned, looking reluctant. I nodded, unable to look into his eyes.

"Sometimes they do. I take it you noticed then, that Jane's power is growing?" He asked, his eyes fixated on me as I gracelessly took another bite of my pancakes. I wasn't the slightest but hungry now that we had began talking about yesterday, but I ate anyway, knowing that Edward would insist I ate, hungry or not.

"Yeah. In Italy… when she – she tortured you, you didn't cry out in pain like you did yesterday. You were also perfectly fine afterwards in Italy but yesterday Carlisle had to practically carry you upstairs." I gulped loudly, yesterday's events playing in my mind. It made me uneasy to think of how much pain he had been in… because of me.

"Yes. What happened yesterday with Jane was considerably more painful. I endured in silence in Italy, and I attempted to do so yesterday, but it was as though I did not have any control over my impulses – I could not stop myself from screaming. Afterwards I felt so weak and tired. I tried to get up on my own, but again, I felt as though I had lost control." Throughout his entire speech, he had an impartial look on his face; it was as though he was trying to distance himself from the memory. I wasn't certain if it was because he didn't want to remember the pain, or if it was because the subject matter worried him. In any case, his lack of emotion was what frightened me this time.

"Bella, you don't need to worry about this, not right now. I know that Carlisle is doing his best to figure out what is going on with Jane, and Alice is keeping watch as well. Nothing is going to happen to you." He rested his hand on mine, as clasped it tightly.

"I'm not worried about myself, Edward. It's you and the rest of your family that I'm worried about." I explained, pushing my plate away from me, keeping my hand locked in Edward's.

"You honestly need to re-evaluate your priorities, love. It worries me that you are not more concerned with your own safety."

"You are my priority…" I said softly, briefly glancing up on him to watch a smile appear on his face.

"And you are mine" he replied, a very genuine and serious look on his face. I smiled, carefully analyzing every agonizingly gorgeous feature of his perfectly constructed face. I looked at his face every day, and never was I able to find a flaw – even in his anger, he remained absolutely flawless. I was so intrigued by his beauty that I almost missed the glint of concern that momentarily flashed through his eyes – almost. And then I remembered the night before, and Rosalie asking if he had told me yet. He hadn't, but he would now.

"What was Rosalie referring to last night, when she asked you if you had asked me yet?" I saw his jaw flex, and I felt his grip on my hand tighten. This was obviously a very delicate subject, but I needed to know. I couldn't stand not knowing, especially if Rosalie thought it was important enough to mention to me.

"Edward, please tell me" I pleaded. He merely nodded.

"Yesterday, during my confrontation with Jane, I was able to read her thoughts. It was difficult, it appears as though she is intentionally trying to be deceptive, and block me out. Still, I managed. Jane's motivations for wanting to harm you are… two-fold, Bella. As I already predicted, she does not like the idea of allowing someone to live that is immune to her gift. The more pressing issue, however, is that Jane is convinced that with you dea-" He hesitated in trying to say dead. I could empathize with how difficult it was to say that word in the same sentence as the name of the person you are madly in love with. In response, I scooted my chair closer to his, and placed my free hand on his knee, and stroked softly, urging him to continue.

"She's convinced that with you dead, I will come and join the Volturi. It seems as though Jane is considering planning a uprising, she wants to gain the ultimate status within her ranks, and she is trying to recruit an allegiance of followers." Edward looked deeply disturbed by his own words, while I tried to remain neutral and impartial. Although it was difficult to hear, and frightening, I had already devised a plan to make the situation with Jane less burdensome to Edward.

"Change me, Edward. Change me now so you won't have to worry about Jane hurting me" Edward abruptly pulled his hand from mine and stood up from the table, grabbing my plate and taking it to the sink. I stood as well, and nervously began biting my bottom lip as I walked towards him.

"We've already discussed this. I will change you, but only under the circumstances we discussed" he turned on the tap, and at human speed began scrubbing the dishes. He had a serious look on his face as his pace increased slightly.

"Dun, dun, dun dun, dun, dun, dun dun" I hummed the tune of a wedding organ, and rolled my eyes in response, and in an attempt to lighten the mood, I even smiled slightly. I stood beside him and began drying the dishes he placed into the sink. Even at human pace he was considerably faster, and it wasn't long before I fell behind.

"Bella, this isn't funny. It's not something I care to joke about"

"Then reconsider. It won't be long before we're married, and I would feel much safer knowing that I can protect myself" in an instant Edward had pulled the drying towel from my hands, and pulled me onto his back. In an instant, he was running out the door, and gliding through the thick of the woods.

* * *

It was a matter of minutes before we arrived in our meadow, and Edward was carefully removing me from his back and placing me on the ground. I looked up at him, completely confused.

"My family is still home, and I could hear Alice listening to us. It's clear that we need to talk, and I really don't feel comfortable doing it with an audience." he clarified, leaning casually against a tree. Again, I bit my lip nervously. I began having flashbacks of my days of watching teen dramas and after-school specials. The four words 'we need to talk' were always followed with devastating results.

"Okay… what do we need to talk about?" I stood at least two metres away from him, and I began to feel incredibly isolated and painfully alone. Normally, in stressful situations, I always confided in Edward, but given that he was currently the cause of my stress, that option didn't seem feasible.

"About us." My heart fluttered at his words, and I could feel a dizzy haze washing over me. Immediately, he was standing by my side, grasping my arms, supporting my weight.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he demanded, evidently concerned. In an attempt at appearing nonchalant, I shook my head, trying to convey that I was fine.

"You aren't fine, love. You're paler then you normally are. In fact, your complexion rival's my own at the moment."

"It's just… the last time we ran off into the woods together mid-conversation it was because you were… _leaving_." I couldn't disguise the obvious pain present in my voice. Edward's brow furrowed, before he pulled me into his chest, and tightly hugged me, placing swift and soft kisses on my head.

"I'm not going anywhere. _Ever_. I'm so sorry I was so thoughtless, I truly am. I just know that this is a discussion we need some clarification on, and I didn't want to do that with Alice and the rest of my family listening. I had a momentary lapse of reason, and I forgot how painful the reminders of a situation like this would be." I revelled in being wrapped up in his arms. I felt safe, I felt comforted.

"Edward, could you do something for me?" I questioned, running my hands up and down his back, in a safe, but intimate gesture.

"Of course."

"Can we postpone this talk until later? The past few days have been so stressful and hectic. I just want to spend time with you, forgetting all other complications – even if it's just for one night."

His response surprised me, and left me completely breathless – but for rational reasons this time. He pulled me into his arms and wrapped my legs around his legs and began moving backward until there was a tree behind him to lean on. He placed his hands on the back of my head, and pulled my face closer to his before his lips collided against mine, his tongue tracing along my bottom lip.

I could sense his urgency and his passion. Although he was still temperate, this kiss was unlike any other. This time, I could feel his control slipping, not unlike my own.

I knew what was coming. Edward was close, close to giving in, and losing complete control. His hand tightened against my back, as his intoxicating scent overwhelmed me.

We had _both_ lost control.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone for reviewing. As promised, here is a bit of lemony fluff._

Thank you to my wonderful beta, **Addie W.** for being so patient, and being my 'trampoline'!  
Thanks to: octoberland (Tori is wonderful, isn't she?!), lionfellwithlamb, ren-san, kissinconcern, Caitlin, tribbadawn

_The next chapter should be posted faster then this one was. I was having some computer troubles - sorry!_


End file.
